Within Raven
by BaileyBoom
Summary: Raven tries to forget her feelings for robin with a new guy. Danny Fenton, the icecream seller. Haha. But will Robin's jealousy get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Tiredly and roughly, I stretched and floated off of my bed. I was too lazy to walk today. I floated to the kitchen to get my daily tea, it relaxed me. My feet finally touched the floor and I sat on a stool staring out at the view. After my tea I took a shower and dressed into some shorts and a t-shirt. It was too hot to be dressed in spandex. I sat on the couch getting weird looks off my teammates.

"Ray?" said Cyborg. "Yup?" I answered. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm perfectly fine" I flashed an emotionless face. "Okay." He said and went on with playing his xbox with beastboy who had taken no notice of me what so ever. He ws to infactuated with that game. I got up and put some shoes on, I decided a walk would be nice. Just as I opened the door Starfire ran into the house in a giggle fit, Robin chasing after her.

"Oh Robin, your so funny. I cannot even begin to imagine the wonders of your human body." She laughed while Robin blushed. "Well star you've already imagine those wonders. Three days ago wasn't it?" I smiled as I left the house and into the outside. I needed to get away from them. They've been dating for 2 days, Robin and I broke up three days ago. Yeah I heard them "jumping on the bed" about three days ago. WELL GUESS WHAT ROBIN, IT DIDN'T PHASE ME. We had only dated for a year...No real commitment there? I just hate the time I wasted. I glided over to the nearest bench and sat there enjoying the scenery. I used to hate being outside but it changed after I broke up with Robin. I got up and walked over to the nearest Ice cream shop and bought some Ice cream. The dude selling the Ice cream was might fine as well. If you know what I mean. Danny? was his name. I decided to use my new found confidence and get it on. I need to get laid.

"Danny right?" I asked as I pointed toward his name tag.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He smiled.

"How about you and me get back to my place?" I winked. He looked at me wide eyed before blinking "Excuse me?" He asked. "I said You, me, my place." I grinned. His reaction was priceless, there was no way he was coming with me. "Okay, just making sure. Let's go." He smiled. My eyes grew wide, "Don't you have to work?" I asked as he grabbed his keys and came into my direction. "Nope, Shift ended about 10 minutes ago, I just wanted to take your order" He winked and grabbed my hand. "Which way to your apartment?" He asked. "Right over there." I smiled and pointed to the giant T shaped home that I call mine. "Your a teen titan huh." He smirked. "Yeah, does that bother you?" I smiled hoping he would go home...I never thought he'd come home with me. "Nope, let's hurry up..." He signaled for me to give him my name. "Raven My name is Raven." I smiled and lead him to the house. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Once we reached the tower and entered the door, I started to feel nervous. What if they judged me? Nahh. They wouldn't, they didn't judge StarHoe. I call Starfire StarHoe now. Only in my mind though, in reality she'd tell everyone and I'd be the badguy. Danny squeezed my hand bring my attention back to him. "You gonna introduce me?" He laughed as we walked into the room, cyborg and beastboy in the same position they were when I left and StarHoe and Robin eating each others face. "Nope, their busy." I laughed. For some reason my laugh brought their attention towarrds Danny and I.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Who's this" Beast boy asked. "Danny." I answered again feeling his squeeze my hand a bit. "Oh This is cyborg, beastboy, Robin, and Starho-Firre. Starfire. I coughed. "Nice too meet you Danny." Stated Beastboy and Cyborg. "Yes such a pleasure to meet a new friend." Starfire said. Robin bitterly shook Danny's hand and left the room. Starfire had followed him. "Maybe we should go to your place" I suggested. "No it's fine here." He laughed. "Whatever you say." I lead him up to my room. "Nice, Dark" He smiled. "The lights are off dumbass." I laughed once more. "Your laugh is nice." He claimed. "Sure it is." I turned the light on revealing my room. "It's actually normal." He feigned surprise and I lightly punched his arm.

"What now?" I ask. "You tell me" He smirked, cupping my face and closing the distance between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**This might sound really bitchy but I won't update until I get 15 reviews... Sorry...**

What I thought was a bluff, wasn't... We ended up doing what we intended on doing in the first place. Yeah, I will not explain it... Just think dirty. I woke up against his warm body, the smell of aftershave was sweet. He looked so cute asleep, my hand carressed his face as I laid kisses around his face. He softly woke up with a smile playing on his lips. He pressed his lips against mine like the many times before. Last night was the best night of my life. Then reality hit me, I was just a one night stand right? I decided to do what I do best and push him away so I didn't get hurt.

"Danny?" I whispered against his lips.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, admiring the view of my body. How awkward was that.

"You can leave, ya know..." I hesitantly whispered again, as if someone was listening.

"No, It's fine, I like being with you." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine once again. A sigh of relief was released from my lips. I was glad I wasn't just some fling but his answer didn't full assure me. I decided to take a risk and love this kid, if he'd allow me. His arms comsumed me once again. The feeling of his warmth comforted me, the feeling of being protected was so nice. It was a good change, I was usually the one doing the protecting. His body suddenly tensed up and he let me go.  
"I gotta go..." He gave me a sad look. Was I being played?

"Ohh.. Okay.. You know you could have just told me you didn't wanna stay." I said with the most emotionless face.

DANNY'S POV.

Her eyes looked so empty. She thought I didn't wanna be with her but the truth is, I would love to spend every day with this beautiful woman. It's just because I felt a ghost near... I shouldn't leave now, with something so important on the line. I decided to leave anyway, I'd come back, but as Danny Phantom.

"Just leave." She threw my clothes at me and shoved me outside over he door, slamming the door behind me.

I sighed, she'd forgive me. I'd just have to explain but now wasn't the time. I suddenly heard alerts go off all around the titans house. All of them ran out of their rooms dressed and ready, talking about some ghost. They all stopped and gave me weird looks like I had committed a murder. I slid on my jeans and my shirt and left the building, only to be stopped by the on and only Robin.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with such hate in his voice.

"Why do you care?" I shook his grip off my wrist.

"She's fragile." His voice stayed firm.

"I wonder why?" I snickered at him. "Why do you care? You broke her enough." I shoved him back and left into the other direction.

I headed into a abandonded corner and went ghost. I searched for the ghost causing the screams thoughout jump city. I finally found the source, as I started to fight the monsters I saw the teen titans finally arrive.

"Hold up ghost dude, we got it from here." They claimed.

"Really? It's about time you got here." I gave the monster one last punch and it exploded into millions of pieces.

"So...How have you guys been?" I laughed dryly. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be their friend. My suddenly caught Raven's empty eyes, once she made eye contact with me her face lit up a bit, then it became emotionless once again. Robin must have noticed something and awkward coughed during the silence.

I suddenly flew off with no explaination what so ever. I decided I'd give Raven a visit later tonight, to reassure her I love her. I waited at my house until midnight hit. I went ghost and headed towards Raven's window. She was sitting alone on her bed meditating. I went thought the window and sat on her bed. I waited for her to coe back to reality but it seemed as if she would meditate forever. I dozed off for a bit and when I woke up she was staring at me with wide eyes. Oh yeah, I was still in ghost form.

"Hey Raven. I can explain." I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her voice grew with anger.

"It's me Danny." I smiled and changed into human form.

"Get out." She stated firmly.

"Wait just listen, the only reason I left this morning was because I had to fight the ghost remember." I explain my life story and how I became a halfa and she seemed to be okay with the situation.

"You should have just told me that earlier." She grinded out.

"I'm sorry, I thought I didn't have that much time this morning." I sighed. "Will you forgive me?" I pleaded with my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She held back a smile, it was very rare for Raven to smile apparently. She held onto me for just a bit before falling sleeping in my arms. This was nice. It felt perfect and comfortable. I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

I kissed her forehead and slept along with her. We woke up with eigght eyes staring back at us.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thanks for the reviews, Sorry I haven't updated I just got my computer back. :P Hope you like it**

I woke up startled by the eight eyes staring back at Raven and I. StarFire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were staring at us weirdly.

"What?" I yawned and stretched.

"What are you doing with friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"As you can see, I am her boyfriend." I eyed Robin before contining. "Raven I were just having a sleepover." I smiled at Starfire who held onto Robin.

"ROBIN We must have this "Sleepover"" She smiled giddly and hugged him so tightly.

"Shhhh, Raven Is still sleeping." I whispered to them.

"That isn't normal." Robin said, "She usually wakes up earlier than us by hours." His face turned concerned.

I felt her head and it was burning hot. "She has a fever?" I questioned.

"Impossible, Raven hardly gets sick, this must be serious." Cyborg nibbled on his nails.

"We should let her sleep, and give her some medcine." I suggested and every nodded but I knew they felt uneasy about this. What was the big deal, everyone gets sick. They all left the room as I tucked her in. She seemed to be struggling, was she dreaming?

"Raven" I cooed, hoping ot gently wake her up.

"Raven..." I repeated, caressing her face softly. She mumbled something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Raven." I repeated a bit more firmly, I started to get worried. She mumbled something a bit louder, "Help me.". My eyes widened. She wasn't sick. She was being held captive.

"Dreamcaster." I whispered and out he appeared.

"OH Danny, danny danny. Don't you know that-" I cut him off by sending him into the small container, that was easy. I looked at Raven again, she seemed to still be struggling. That damn ghost always gets into dreams...

"Raven" I whispered into her ear, gently nibbling at her ear as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mmm" She moaned quietly.

"Wake up" I cooed as I left kisses on her neck, recieving her cute reactions in return.

"What are you doing?" I heard from the doorway.

"Trying to wake her up." I smiled at Robin, he lifted an eyebrow.

"Rapist" He glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "If it was you doing it, then it would be considered rape but since I'm doing it, it is considered loving" I glared at him.

"I wanna talk to her." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Shes asleep." I grinded out.

"Then why are you here-" I cut him off. "Simply because I love her, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Why are you here." I bit down on my cheek from yelling at this douchbag.

"I love her." He immediatly realized what he said and left.

I suddenly felt a pang of worry hit me. What if she loved Robin. I can't loose her now.

"Danny." I heard her soft voice.

"Yeah.." I avoided her eyes. "How long have you been awake" I asked, staring at the wall.

"For a while now." She shuffled out of the bed and sat on my lap, facing me.

"So you heard Robin." I sighed still avoiding her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "But I heard you too." She smiled.

I looked up at her confused. Then I realized I had said that I loved her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and place her foreheard against mine. She sniffled softly before saying "I would kiss you, but I'm sorta feeling under the weather." She kissed my jaw, leaving kisses leading to my lips but she teasingly skipped my lips. I missed her soft pink lips against mine, although it had only been a couple hours since I last kissed her.

I softly grazed my lips against hers before gently pecking her. She tried to sneak in another kiss but I laughed and tucked her in.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled at her as she nodded in annoyance. She wanted me to sleep aswell but I already had enough sleep for the day.

I made some tea for her and gave it to her before she slept.

Now to figure out Robin.

"Robin?" I knocked on his door.

I heard him shuffle "Uhhh"

"Can we talk about Raven" I asked him.

"Sure" He let me into his room filled with posters of superheros. I had the erge to laugh at his childish room.

"Don't laugh" He rolled his eyes as we sat on his bed.

"Well how do you feel about Raven?" I asked him with a serious tone.

"Honestly I still love her." He scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Well Your gonna have to stop. She's my girlfriend now." I firmly stated.

"I haven't heard Raven confirm that nor does she know of my feelings. I'm gonna tell her how I feel Danny. When I do she'll come running to me. You just wait and see." He grinned as he led me out of his room.

"We'll see about that." I flicked him off as I ran back to Ravens Room.

She was sitting their drinking some more tea with Starfire.

"Ra-Raven. Can I talk to you." I told her.

"Yeah sure.." She asked Starfire nicely to leave the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You are my girlfriend right." I asked her as confusion shown on her face.

She started to think about it, the tme she was taking worried me. "No" She pursed her lips.

"Oh." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Your gonna have to ask me first" She bit her lip playfully.

I mentally slapped myself, I never properly asked her. I wasn't gonna just ask her right now, I wanted to make it special.

"You, Me, Tomarrow, and be ready by 7:30" I smiled as I left the room.

I was gonna make this memorable.

**HELPP. I 'm gonna need some Ideas on how Danny can ask Raven to be his girlfriend, all my ideas sucked. :P Thanks for reading it, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updating I'm just a lazy pewp. Anyways, Thanks for the ideas, They were really helpful. **

**Danny's Pov**

For the past 4 hours I've been working on how to impress Raven. She's strong, independent, hot headed, sweet, cute, sexy- back to the point. I needed to impress the unimpressable Raven.

I walked around jump city and turned ghost. I flew around and finally found the perfect place. It was a secluded lake, beautiful. I decided to set a table in front of the lake, make some food, treat her special, and give her a present. Simple, too simple. I needed to make this a bit more...fun? I'm sure she didn't just wanna sit around at a table. Had Robin done something like that for her? I shook my head and flew around jump city for the second time today, I found a carnival. My mind flew with great Ideas, then again. It was a bit cliche, don't you think? I decided the hell with it and do both. Then after both of them, I'd take her up into the night sky, stars twinkiling all around and as her to be my girlfriend. I really hope she'd like it...But she's not the brightest person. I sighed once again, i pulled at my hair.

I decided to ask starfire about Raven. I flew to the T-tower and entered Starfire's window. She was sleeping, so I just shook her to wake her up. As soon as she woke up she shot me with some green laser. It hurt like a bitch.

"Sorry friend Danny. I wish to have to the sleep of beauty." She stretched and yawned a bit before focusing on me. "Did you anything friend Danny?" She asked.

"Yes. I need you to give me ideas. I'm taking Raven on a date today...and I don't know what she would like." I ruffled my hair awkwardly. I've never spoken to starfire and its a bit awkward.

"OHHH JOY!" She gave me a bone crushing hug. "I know exactly what Raven would LOVE" She yelled. I put my hand on her mouth. "Shhhh I want her to be surprised." I chuckled at her excitement.

"Here is what friend Raven would love." She handed me a magazine with a picture of a purple necklace, with skulls going around the jewel. My eyes widened, it did seem like Raven would like it.

"This will make Friend Raven eternally happy." She grinned. "Whereever you take Raven will be perfect. Friend Raven will be grateful to spend time with you anywhere." She gave me another bone crushing hug.

"Thanks." I smilled at her and left. I bought the necklace with the last amount of money I had. It was about 6:30. I had to be ready by 7:30, I rushed back to my apartment, washed up and dressed nicely. All black to be exact.

I showed up at raven's window just as she zipped her dress up.

"Whooooo." I whistled at her.

She turned around with a pink face. "How much did you see." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Enough." I snickered as I approached her. I leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back. I glared at her playfully "I'm kidding Raven. I only got here right when you zipped your dress up. Besides I already saw all of you." I stared at her lovingly as she turned bright pink again.

"Ready?" I pecked her cheek. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her and flew. While we were flying she was staring at me. I looked at her and stopped flying. "You okay?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to seeing you as a grandpa, with you r white hair and all." She snickered.

"I'm not a grandpa. I'm a teenager with white hair. There's no problem with that." I narrowed me eyes at her playfully.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night grandpa." She laughed as I started flying to the lake.

I ignored her last comment and set her down at the table.

"Dinnnerrr." I smiled as I placed a plate of pasta, garlic bread, and wine. Yeah I was a player back in my day... just kidding, thats the only thing I know how to make..

She smiled at me and ate the food, after we were done eating I lifted her up and flew her to the carnival.

"Danny." She laughed. "A carnival really."

"Yes really." I kissed her nose and led her to one of the games and won her a giant squid. (A/N See how I changed it up? hee heee? Its a squid.)

"Lets go on a ride." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and led her to the tunnel of love. She dragged me the opposite direction and to the ferris wheel.

"I hate tunnels of love" She avoided eye contact as I laughed a bit. We got on the ferris wheel and I was tempted to ask her here but I though it would be too...contained?

After we got off the ferris wheel I flew her up to a secluded place, it was beautiful. I held her hands in mine.

"Raven Roth, will you." I kneeled down and held out a large black box. "Be my wife?" I snickered at her reaction.

"Wha- I'm not- but- when?" She stuttered.

"I'm kidding Raven. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Y-yes." She nodded wearily from the confusion. I opened the box that contained the necklace and I watched as her eyes lit up in excitement. She held it in but I knew she liked it.

"I love it." She smiled as I put it on her.

"I had the help of starfire." I smiled.

"Figures, I only talked about this necklace with her. I never had the time to go out and buy it." She smiled.

"Well since your my girlfriend...Shall we take this back to yours or mine?" I poked her sides playfully before wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her close.

She leaned in and kissed me so passionately. We kissed for a while before it started to get heated.

"Let's go to yours" She smiled as she lead me.

"Wrong way." I laughed as we headed the opposite direction back to my house.

Let's just say. We had lots of fun...

(TeeHee)

**I love you piamps thanks for the ideas, I took some more or less. :P Next update when I get 40-45 reviews. I know, I know. It's a lot but when it heads I'm updating. okay ;D I'll probably update it next weekend. There's a good chance I'll update on Wednesday if I get 40-45 reviews then.**

**I'm sorry for being a hoebag. Love you?**


	5. SORRY

**Done. :P**

**-Bailey**

**Sorry if it feels unfinished, but at this point I have nothing else to write about ._. **


End file.
